My Heart Belongs to You
by twigurl1208
Summary: After leaving her, Nessie despises Jacob. But, when she sets her eyes on him after a year and a half, she instantly falls in love with him. As their love grows so does the irritation of a wolf pack that will do anything to keep them apart.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Renesmee! Come down here!" Alice yelled.

Alice gave me a dress that probably was expensive and wasn't from the United States. It had dark purple silf fabric and was sleeveless. I put on my black sandal heels and headed downstairs. The room was covered in lilies and white roses, silver bowls and vases were filled with flowers and crystal plates were stacked next to a cake. The cake was three tiers, to tiers were white with lilies covering them and one tier was purple with a white rose laying on top of it. Next to the cake was a small stack of presents (which was good because I dind't want a lot of stuff), I hope I wasn't getting any clothes, it was already hard enough keeping up with my excessive growing, I didn't want to rip any birthday clothes.

"Surprise!" They all yelled.

I looked back and smiled at them. They were dressed up as well, Alice must have picked out their cloths for them. Grandpa and grandma came to give me a hug first and then Jasper and Alice. Emmett gave me a big bear hug and then my parents finally gave me a hug. I didn't see Rosalie anywhere which was weird because I remembered she used to coddle me ever since I was born. It was suffocating in a way. Jacob told me he would be late so I didn't bother looking around for him. Esme passed me and grabbed a medium sized box from the stack. She handed it to me with ease but I had some trouble holding it up by myself.

She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, sweetie, I forgot." She took the box from me and put it on the coffee table, I sat down on the couch and started to unwrap my present. Everyone took a seat around me, they seemed more enthusiastic than I was. I guess that comes from my mom. After I got the last of the wrapping paper off the present, a small, black chest sat infront of me. Calliography of my name was engraved in the top of the chest, it was white and designs surrounding it. The The chest also had two bells engraved in the corner and music notes in the opposite corner.

I was confused. "What does this mean?"

My mom smiled. "The bells is my nickname, Bells, and the music notes is of your father's piano skills. And, the chest is black because of Jacob's last name."

I looked down at the chest and smiled, it had an element of my family...well, my immediate family. There was a gold lock to infront of the chest, I unlocked the lock and opened the top. Inside the top of the chest were jewelry I had gotten from past birthdays, holidays, and Alice, of course. At the bottom was pictures of my family, Jacob, and of trips we had taken.

"Grandpa and grandma, thank you so much!" I went over and hugged each of them before returning to my seat. Next was Emmett's and Rosalie's present, Emmett handed me a small box that was wrapped in purple wrapping. There was tape covering the present so I knew Emmett had down it himself, his fingers were just too big. I took the present from him as he sat beside me, once the wrapping was off I opened the box and saw a pair of diamond earrings, and knowing this family...they were real.

"Thank you, Uncle Emmett!" He bear hugged me like he always did and knocked the breath out of me.

"Nessie! Open our present now!" Alice squeezed in between me and Emmett and handed me the box, it was big and thin...clothes. I tore off the wrapping to see clothing when instead was a beautiful rose that had been dipped in gold. "It's real." Alice pointed out.

"It's...beautiful. I've never seen anything like it before." I gave Alice and Jasper a hug before I went back to the table.

"And, our's is last." My father walked over to me and handed me a small box. I opened it and saw a silver chain with a crystal heart attached to it, inside the heart was a crimson red like liquid swirled inside the heart. It must of been a symbol of when my mom was human and my dad was a vampire. I looked back at my mom and saw how beautiful she was, just like the rest of my family. Her eyes were the liquid topaz and her skin was just as pale and was sparkly when she was in the sun but I liked her when she was human. She looked...normal, the way she should, but this is what she wanted. I looked over at my dad and saw his head lowered in shame, I held hins hand in mine and told him he did what was best and my mom would be dead if it wasn't for him. He made his crooked smile and I knew he felt better.

"Happy Birthday, Ness." I turned around and saw my Jacob. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, usually he hugged me back, but not today."Jake, what's wrong?"

"Ness, I have other obligations to attend to. I'm sorry, but I'm leaving."

I backed away from him. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

Tears fell down my cheek. "Get out."

"Ness, don't be like this."

"Get. Out."

He frowned. "Ness, quit it."

"Get out, you stupid dog! GET OUT!"

"Ness, let's talk about this."

I raised my hand and he thought I would show him my memories but instead I smacked my hand acrossed his face.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you will apologize." My mother demanded.

"I will never apologize to this dog. EVER!"


	2. Different

Chapter 1: Different

I wasn't the old Nessie most people remembered me as. Yes, I didn't look like a little girl and finally looked seventeen, but more has changed. Ever since..._he_ left, I've changed. I like the changes I've made, I don't look like the Nessie _he_ remembers me as and I like this look. Most of my faamily doesn't like what has become of appearance, but the ones that truly love me do.

I looked in the mirror and saw the new me, my hair was dyed to a jet black, my skin was almost as pale as my family's (the blush in my cheeks still stayed), and my outfit mostly consisted of dark clothing and combat boots. Today I was going hunting and decided to stick to something simple, a black tee with white shorts and gray Converse. My hair was pulled back into a bun to avoid twigs and leaves getting in my hair. I went downstairs where my fathther and mother were, my father kept looking at his watch while my mom was talking on the phone. With their great hearing, they already heard me coming down the stairs. My mom went outside to talk while my father stared out of the window. He became a statue which was normal for him, I walked over and looked at my mom, she was just as beautiful as my father but she never cared about her looks...even though she didn't need to.

"Dad, who is Mom talking to?"

He blinked. "Carlisle."

"You're a bad liar. You get that from Mom."

He laughed. "Your mother's personaltiy has grown on me."

"So, tell me."

"It's...Alice, she wants to help you with your back to school shopping. She said she wanted to share that experience with you."

"I _do_ miss aunt Alice. But, I know you're lying, though. I'll let it go...for now."

"Maybe I'm not the only one your mother has influenced."

I pouted. "Yeah, I got the stubborness and the clumsiness."

Mom walked back in and glanced at me, she bit her lip--something I got from her as well--and looked at Dad.

He walked towards her. "When will..._Alice_ be here?"

She looked at him in confusion and nodded in agreement at what ever his expression was. "Tuesday. _She_ wants to see Renesmee as soon as possible."

After the weird conversation between them, we went hunting. I grabbed a few bears and one deer. Dad and I cornered a few mountain lions and Mom stuck with her favorite, elk. It was sunset when we were finished hunting, I decided to skip hitting the clubs in Seattle since my best friends, Lili and Rex, were both out of town. I went over to the television and turned to a marathon of Golden Girls since nothing else was on. My dad sat next to me, not really watching the TV like always. My mom went into the kitchen to talk on the phone...again.

"Edward!" She yelled even though he could he her if she whispered. "I need to talk to you...now!"

He left his chair and was in the kitchen in two seconds. They started to whisper about something and I had to find out what it was. I got up from the couch and tiptoed to the front door. It was a Golden Girls rerun that I had watched before so I replayed it in my head incase my dad was checking my mind. I walked around the house, making sure I didn't step on any twigs or rocks. I went up to the screen door in the back and listened to their conversation. It was easy for me to listen to a conversation and concentrate on something else, Alice taught me. I remembered that Golden Girls was set in Miami so I started thinking about thoughts that seemed like I wanted to go to Miami.

"Edward, she will not be happy if he comes to see her."

"Bella, listen to me. She is his life, like you both are mine, I am not going to keep him away from her. No matter how much I would love to."

She gasped. "You think she'll be like me, don't you? That she would take him back so easily."

"She is in her teenage state right now, of course once she sees him, she'll take him back. He was meant to be with her, Bella, and she was meant to be with him."

"Renesmee is more stubborn than I am, she will _not_ take him back."

He chuckled. "You don't think I don't know what she thinks about? How much she despises him?! Of course I know she hates him, but once they see each other..it'll be like us in Italy."

"We were different from them."

"How?"

"You left me for five months. He left her for a year and a half. She was worst than me when you left. Renesmee lost so much weight and stopped talking completely. She didn't talk to us, the family, or her friends. If it was like thaat when he left, how will it seem when he comes back?"

He sighed. "They need to work it out themselves."

"Why are you on his side?"

"Because of been on his side before! I know how it feels to walk away from that one person you never want to leave. I know how it feels when you don't know what to do with yourself when you hear the one you love has nowhere to go but down. I know how it feels--"

"Edward! I know how it feels when your heart has been ripped out and stomped on. Renesmee wasn't the one that left, he was! He was so cold to her and distant..just like you were. It wasn't like you both left on good terms. You two must have a lot in common, you leave days after my brithday and he leaves _the_ day of her birthday."

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I don't deserve your sympathy."

"Your right you don't! But, I do forgive you. More than Renesmee will forgive him."

I heard them walk into the living room, my father must of thought I went up to bed. I reviewed their conversation; a guy leaving me, wants to come back, he's meant to be with me, I despise him, and he left the day of my brithday...

I gasped.

"Oh no!" My dad yelled.

I kicked the door in and stomped through the kitchen to the living room. My parents stood up, my dad was shocked and my mom was biting on her lip.

"Out of everybody who has hurt me, you let _Jacob Black_ come see me!"


	3. He Knows

Chapter 2: He Knows

That night I cried my eyes out. How could Mom and Dad do this to me? Including Mom, she out of everyone should know what I went through when Jacob left. Even though she forgave Dad immediately, she was my best resource. The only reason I got through those few months was because of her and the rest of my family. It took me forever to gain some more weight and even now I still haven't gained back all the weight. I don't want to see Jacob, he hurt me too much and the worse part is that he doesn't care. If he doesn't care about me then why should I care about him? He left me behind and started a new life without me. He probably has kids and a great job and his pack is probably still close including him, Embry, and Quil. He probably has a gorgeous wife as well, she might have better hair than me and better eyes and even have flawless skin. She probably doesn't stumble or trip and can keep up with Jake when he walks. And, he might be as much in love with her as she is with him. Wait. Why do I care? That would be great if Jake has a new life somewhere else, it means we won't have to see each other anytime soon. Maybe I can even get out of seeing him on Tuesday.

In the morning, the sun covered my room. I pushed the covers off of me and headed to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and put on a red plaid flare skirt and an AFI tank top. I put my hair into a ponytail where it was already curling into it's perfect ringlets and straightened out my bangs. I grabbed my black purse and put my cellphone, my pepperspray my grandpa got me, gum, and my wallet. I headed downstairs to grab something to eat before heading out. Dad and Mom weren't in the living room or the kitchen so they probably went on another hunting trip, they usually did that when I was asleep but since it was sunny, I woke up earlier than I usually did. I grabbed a banana, toast and orange juice. I hurried and swallowed it down to hurry before my parents got home. Now that mind wasn't relaxed, my dad probably told my mom they had to hurry back and right now I wanted to be alone. I forgot my dad could be listening right now, I looked up to see a branch sway side to side. I looked at the rest of the trees and saw the wind wasn't blowing. They were already here! I grabbed my keys off the counter and ran for the front door. I thought to myself that I took my dad's Volvo keys and was thinking about driving it then I gave a brief thought about my mom's car before going back to his. He knew my tricks and I did slip up once in awhile so he would probably be taking the engine out of my mom's car. I opened the front door and smacked into someone. I fell down and looked up to see Rex holding out his hand. I grabbed it and helped myself up.

He laughed. "Sorry, Nessie, I didn't mean to do that to you."

"It's okay, it was my fault. I shouldn't be running anyways, I'm too clumsy."

I straightened my skirt and looked up at him. His mouth dropped, he was looking down at my skin. I forgot! I looked down and saw my skin glowing like their was a light underneath it. I bit my lip and closed the door behind me. He couldn't stop looking at my skin, his eyes were glued to it.

"Look, Rex, I know this is incredibly weird but--"

He put his finger to my mouth. "Ness, it's amazing. How could you think this is weird?"

"I don't. I thought you would."

He laughed. "Your my best friend, why would I think you're weird? Wha--what are you?"

I smiled. "I'm a dhampir. It's a half vampire, half human. See a vampire's skin sparkles and a human's skin is regular so with that combination, you get my skin. Here let's talk about it on the way, my parents will kill me if they see you here. Oh! Hey, Dad."

I cursed myself when I saw him walking up the driveway, his skin was sparkling in the light and his jaw was tense and hard. I saw the wrong engine in his hand and I celebrated in the back of my mind.

"Nessie, you know the rules."

I frowned. "Well, yeah but Rex is my best friend, he would finid out sooner or later."

"Mr. Cullen, I'll keep this a secret. Nessie is too close a friend of mine to reveal your family's secret."

My dad smiled. "I could easily kill you in about three seconds without you feeling anything...but I won't. You seem trustworthy."

"Dad!"  
"Fine. But, the first I hear of our secret getting out, I'll be looking for you."

My dad was about two inches taller than Rex, but his face made him seem even more taller. He walked into the house and put the engine on the floor. He kissed me on the forehead and headed into the kitchen where my mother was probably waiting for him. I closed the door and headed towards the driveway, Rex followed me to my black Bug. I slid into the driver's seat and opened his door for him. He got in and I prayed my car would turn on, I turned the ignition and the engine revved.

"Yes!" I squealed.

I mentally stuck my tongue out at my dad, he soon opened the door and I could see his crooked smile. I backed out of the driveway and drove down the street.

"So, what do you want to know?"

He pasued. "Um, when were you born?"

"Not too long ago."

"How long is that?"

"Five years ago."

His jaw dropped. "Your only five?!"

"Ye--yeah."

"Um, okay. Since your half human, will you age?"

"Let's just say that me looking seventeen will kind of be...permanent. What else?"

He thought. "Is your mom still..."

"Human? No, she almost died giving birth to me. My dad turned her just in time."

"Do you have fangs?"

"Neither dhampirs or vampires have fangs. Vampires has razor sharp teeth and venom that turns a human into a vampire. Dhapmirs don't have venom so we can't turn someone."

"Last question: how old is your dad? He looks a lot like you and I almost thought he was your brother."

I sighed. "He looks 17 but is really around 110 years old." He gasped. "Look, Rex, if this is too much for you, I can give you some time to think about this."

"No, Nessie, you're my best friend."

"And, a dhampir."

He smiled. "You are Renesmee Carlie Cullen, my best friend and dhampir."


	4. Dreaming Nightmares

Chapter 3: Dreaming Nightmares

I pulled into the strip mall and asked Rex to hand me my hoodie and sunglasses I kept in the back. I put them on and we headed towards a nearby threft store. It was stocked with fluorescent lighting and was way too busy. We walked to the net one and saw it wasn't as lit but people did notice me and Rex, if we both weren't in cdark clothing on a sunny summer day, we would have been less noticable. We went into the next threft store and finally saw it was dimly lit with a few customers, we walked inside and I started to go throught the racks. Rex stood behind me and would look at the rack opposite of me to block me from the sun and not look suspicous. I found a cute dress to wear to my lunch "date" with Jacob, if I was going to dine with him I might as well look like I care. It was a summer dress that came to my lower thigh and was a deep purple. It had spaghetti straps and a tight waist to make it seem formal casual, Alice would be proud! I also grabbed a pair of heels, a white skirt, and a Coheed and Cambria T-shirt. Rex was eyeing a black and gray jacket for awhile, I grabbed it for him and checked it out with my things. Seeing as how I'm the only one who eats in the family and Alice buys all of our stuff, there's a lot of cash lying around. We left the threft store it was about midday, we went to a nearby cafe and sat in the back. Rex ordered me a smoothie and a chocolate scone while he got a decafe and a bagel.

He smiled. "So, what's the special occasion?"

I frowned. "Nothing."

"Ness, you bought a dress for nothing?"

"Just drop it."

Now he frowned. "Not until you tell me."

"Someone I know is coming into town on Tuesday."

"Who?"

I rolled my eyes. "Jacob Black."

"Who's he?"

"He's a guy who Imprinted on me."

"Imprint?"

"Yeah, it's happens only to werewolves. It's rare for werewolves to Imprint but when they do, it's like that girl becomes their whole life. They'll become whatever they want them to be; a brother, a friend, a lover, a husband, and so on."

He smiled. "You're pretty lucky."

"Not really. He left a year and a half ago, I hate him so much but my parents want me to have dinner with him."

"So, you won't listen to him but you'll take the free meal? That's the Nessie I know."

I laughed. "Let's get out of here."

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Rex drove me home after I started getting tired from all the walking and talking we did. He carried me inside, my dad saw me lying in Rex's arms and took me from him. I clung to his shirt when he tried to leave. He gently kissed me on the cheek which made his dark hair tickle my face and he left for the night. I would offer to drive him home but I was too tired to even talk.

My dad put me to bed and I immediately fell asleep.

_The kitchen smelled like steak and potatoes. The kitchen was painted a bright yellow with green plants surrounding the room. A woman with gold ringlets and her back turned to me was stirring a pot. I tried to look at her but she moved whenever I did. Soon Jacob walked in and kissed her on her cheek, he smelled what was in the pot and looked at her._

_"It smells great, sweetie."_

_Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew she must have been smiling. Jake sat at the kitchen table and soon three little kids ran into the room. Their hair was a deep brunette with a red tint (my mother's hair) to it and was wavy. Their eyes were dark brown and their skin was a light tan. They surrounded Jake and pulled at his hair and climbed on his legs. He laughed with them and played with them as the woman cooked._

_Once the meal was ready the kids sat togehter on one side of the table while Jake and the woman sat together on the other side.. They talked to each other like a normal happy family and strangely I felt happy for Jake. He didn't need me anymore which strangely made me sad._

_I decided to try to get a glimpse of the woman one more time. When I turned my head to look at her, she moved her head as well. I walked up to her and turned my head as she turned her's and saw her gold ringlets, her deep brown eyes, and pale skin with a blush in the cheeks._

_It was...it was..._

_Me!_

I gasped.

That couldn't of been me! I don't want a perfect picture life at all and even if I did, I don't want it with...Jake. Oh my gosh! Jake k--kis--kissed...me!

"Ahhh!" I screamed.

My parents ran in and made a crouch stance. They looked at me and then around the room to see who or what was hurting me but found nothing. My mom looked at me and saw I was covered and sweat and my hair was mostly out of my pnytail.

"Edward, she just had a bad dream."

He looked at me. "What was it about?"

"Jacob."

"Oh...really?"

I sighed. "Not like that, Dad. I was his...wife." I almost threw up at the last word.

"Renesmee, it was just a nightmare. No one said you had to marry him."

"That's what you guys want thought," I mumbled.

He chuckled as he closed the door and left me in the darkness. I went into the bathroom and washed my face to keep me awake, if I was going to dream about Jacob again and me as his wife, I'll pass on sleep.

In the morning, I headed downstairs to have a long, relaxed morning. My dad was playing the piano and I suspected my mom to be making me breakfast since it hasn't been too long since she's ate human food. I went over to my dad and sat next to him on the bench. He started to play the song he wrote when I was actually two years old. He told me it was a crossover of his and Mom's relationship and then our life when I was born. Dad started to play the down part which was when he left my mom and then went into their wedding and then my mom's birth. He kept his hands on the low keys, I grimaced as the song became lower and darker. I knew I was killing her, why do I have to be reminded daily?

"Sorry," he whispered and picked up the song to when I was born. He soon went through my life, my first birthday and so on. The last part of the song I knew by heart, I've seen my dad play it so many times. He started to pull away from the piano and must of heard my thoughts. I glided my fingers over the keys and played the rest of the song, getting lower and darker when Jacob left me and more playful when I met Rex and Lili a few months ago. I added my own part which was classic and playful (my dad) and then made it seem like I didn't know how to play and I was being clumsy but made it cheerful (my mom). After I was done, my dad smiled and played a small piece that was an Evanescence style but happy, it was his view of me.

The doorbell rang and I got up from the piano to answer it. When I opened the door, I saw someone I haven't seen a long time.

"Grandpa Charlie?"


	5. Charlie

Chapter 4: Charlie

Yesterday was way too chaotic. Charlie fainted three times while we told him what we were. The first time was when we told him what we were then our ablities and then the last time was when we told him about all our powers, including Jasper's and Alice's.

He took it well (other than the fainting) and we ahd to promise him he'd be safe in the house. Even though he was really probably in the safest place in the world. He roomed in the guest room beside mine.

The next couple days he would ask my dad if he could hear him through his mind and ask me to see more memories of the times he wasn't there and ask my mom to shield his thoughts when he didn't want my dad to hear his thoughts.

Charlie spent some time with me, he started to run with me, he said he wanted to get in shape before all that cobbler caught up to him. Other than running we would sit and talk, he would mostly bring up the upcoming lunch with Jacob...thanks, Mom.

When Monday came around, he decided to take a brief trip to Seattle for some unknown reason. I walked him out to his Cruiser and put his bags in the trunk for him.

"Nessie, I'll be back in three days, I just have some...umm, business with the Seattle police." Now I know where my mom get's a bad lying skills.

"I'll be here like always, Grandpa. I'm just glad you understand our circumstances and what we are."

He smiled. "Renesmee, you all are my family, I will never leave you all."

I frowned. "Atleast you haven't left me."

"He'll make it up to you, Nessie. Jacob loves you too much."

I smiled sheepishly and headed back up the driveway. I waved to Charlie as he drove down the street.


End file.
